Phantasm
by ladybugisbored
Summary: (Warning: Female Kuroko) According to a legend, when the world was still young, five individuals rebelled against the gods. From these five warriors descended the five great houses that ruled the land of Teikou. Alongside this legend, however, is a story about a sixth individual. The story had been forgotten but there are some who still remembers.
1. Chapter 1

_A long, long time ago, the world was once ruled by different gods. Each god has their own individual tasks and role in creating balance and harmony in the world. Under their rule, the world prospered. Life was bountiful. However, as the time passed, they started to stray and neglect their duties. Worse, they had started to fight and turn against each other as to who is the most powerful. Their folly brought the world almost to the brink of destruction. As the gods continued their petty fights, the life of the mortals had been turned into utter chaos. The lands had been arid; drought and famine ravaged the land sparking wars as each kingdoms fight for resources. All these tribulations continued and the gods turned a blind eye. In an attempt to save humanity, five individuals stood up and rebelled against the heavens. These five individuals were said to be so powerful they rivaled the gods with their power. They set off in a journey towards the mountain of gods to face them in battle. But no matter how powerful they are, the truth remained that mortals cannot win against such powerful beings. But not everything is lost. Their cause brought the gods to their senses and as a reward for their valor, their life was spared. In addition, the task of ruling the earth was given to them in the condition that they would be just rulers. The gods left the mortal world and the people had prospered under the rule of the five heroes._

The spectators broke into a round of applause signaling the end of the show. As the story was concluded, the audience started throwing their coins as the actors gathered to take their bow in the center of the makeshift stage. The crowd started to disperse and people returned to their tasks while a new batch of crowd started to gather to watch the next show. It is a warm, sunny day and the marketplace is filled with both merchants and buyers milling around to take a look at the newly arrived goods. Some were spending their money while some were just plain onlookers. Unbeknown to them, a hooded figure had been watching the show, a ghost of a smile shadowing his lips.

Throughout his existence, different versions of the story had been retold by the public. Each new era has its own new version. But the content had always been the same. It always retells the story of the legend about the five great warriors that rose against the heavens to save humanity. These five warriors are said to be the ones from whom the great five houses of Kaijou, Shuutoku, Touo, Yosen and Rakuzan had descended. Revered as gods, hailed as heroes and feared as enemies. He smirked at the thought. If people only knew how far off from the truth they are. But then, who is he to disillusion them? After all, it is one of the only few things that brings him amusement.

Ah!

What a boring existence he has. Living for a long time sure brings ennui. He had been so far in his thought that he almost jumped in surprised when he bumped into something. He blinked twice in confusion before he looked left and right. His brows knitted when he didn't found anyone or anything in front of him. No one had ever managed to get near his being without him noticing, no matter the state of his concentration. Except for one. But then…_An imagination? I must be more bored than I thought if I'm starting to – _he thought but was cut off when a quiet voice suddenly spoke up,

"I'm sorry, but I'm here."

When he looked down, indeed there is something sprawled on the ground. The something is rubbing its behind and is already trying to get up. Said something – or someone – is draped in a commoner's cloak, his or her face hidden by the shadow of the hood. From what he could gather of its height and stature, he could say that it – or rather she – is a female. His thoughts were confirmed when she finally faced him, at the same time pulling down her hood. His eyes widened and he was frozen in the spot as he took in the sight of the girl in front of him. He can only watch in utter silence as the girl bowed ever slightly and utter an apology. "My apologies, I wasn't paying attention while walking." Before he could react, the girl was already gone from his sight and he was left alone standing in the busy marketplace.

"What the …?"

XXXXX

"My apologies, I wasn't paying attention while walking," she said in apology to the person she had bumped into.

The man was only looking at her with his golden eyes and is currently not moving from his position. _Did I shock him too much that he is unable to react? _She asked herself. _Hmmm, I guess I better leave now before I do more damage. I hope he didn't get a heart attack though, _she thought as she moved past the man.

Not long after, she almost stumbled – again – when she was hit by something in her head. She didn't have to wonder that long to know what it was because it was soon followed by the loud voice of a certain red head.

"Kuroko, you idiot! Don't disappear when we are in a busy place like this! And wear your hood!" the redhead fumed, his anger and annoyance exaggerated by his drawn eyebrows.

"Kagami-kun is so loud. People are already starting to stare," the blue head only deadpanned in her monotonous voice, making her redhead companion twitch even more in annoyance. "Also, I didn't wander away. It was Kagami-kun who was distracted by the food stands and left me alone watching the play," she said as she tucked wisps of blue locks inside her hood.

"I was only gone for a second and suddenly you were no longer there!" he huffed a sigh, knowing it is futile to argue. "Anyways, we should get back," he said while scratching his head. "The mistress is going to kill us if we don't get back on time. Come on," the red head urged as he tugged at her sleeve. "And don't you dare disappear again! If you do, I'm going to tie a rope around you next time we go out!" the redhead threatened. The blue head, on the other hand, just ignored his rumblings and set her eyes forward.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in the house of Rakuzan, five individuals representing the five great houses in Teikou are gathered. One of them we already met earlier in the marketplace but now we can see his features with his cloak and hood gone. He is sitting by the window, staring in nothing in particular. His golden hair and golden eyes are accentuated by the soft daylight, almost making him look like he's glowing. He looked as if he is deep in thought, and for once a serious expression can be seen on his attractive face. This is so in contrast to his lively and easy going personality. He is from the house of Kaijou, Kise Ryouta.

On his right sits a purpled haired "giant" lazily munching on a bag of chips. Beside him is a pile of snack foods waiting for his attention. He is Murasakibara Atsushi from the house of Yosen.

Across the purpled haired giant is a man with green hair and a pair of glasses. He is reading a book held up in eye level by his left hand, the fingers neatly taped. On his lap is a small statue of a water bearer. To those who knew Midorima Shintarou, one can only deduced that it is the 'lucky item' the oracle of Oha Asa had proclaimed for today. He is from the house of Shuutoke.

Now, there are two more individuals in the room. One is stretched on the lone couch placed in the far wall. His arms are crossed at the back of his head which serves as his pillow and he is idly staring at the ceiling. From the look on his face, it is obvious that he is bored and wants to be anywhere else but in this place. He has dark blue hair and eyes and is from the great house of Touo, the name is Aomine Daiki.

"Is something the matter, Ryouta?" the last of the five asked, effectively breaking the silence that had been reigning in the room. He is seated behind a lone desk at one corner, giving him a perfect view of the room. Akashi Seijuro of the house of Rakuzan possesses a pair of hetechromatic eyes, one blood red and the other a golden yellow, red hair and an intimidating aura. He may be not the most physically impressive(1) among the five of them but his house is the most powerful and he is also regarded as the leader of the group.

At the mention of his name, Kise jerked his head away from the window and regarded the one who addressed him.

"Well?" the redhead asked again.

By now, all the eyes of the occupants of the room are now turned towards him, their eyes curious as to why his attention was called by Akashi. He gave a nervous laugh as he tried to evade the question. "Uhmm, its nothing really important, Akashicchi."

The redhead raised an eyebrow and Kise gulped. Wrong answer. Lying to Akashi is no different than putting your head in the gallows.

_I guess it's out with the truth then. It might be of their interest too, after all. _He cleared his throat before he launched on the story about his encounter this afternoon. "I saw a phantom."

XXXXX

"What do you think of Kise's story?" the green haired asked Akashi as soon as their other companions left the room. "Not that I'm particularly interested about it, that is," he said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Hm?" the redhead only hummed and smiled mysteriously in response. Midorima then knew that he won't be getting any answer from the redhead unless he gives it himself. He pushed his glasses up his nose again and stared outside the window. From where he is standing, he can see the faint outline of their three other companions in the distance and he can only wonder what they are thinking right now.

_Unexpected news will come to you. But don't fret because it is one that you and your peers had been waiting for. The one that's been lost will be returned. Luck is in your side but it will never hurt to take extra precaution. To ward off ill luck, it is advisable to bring with you a statue of the water bearer. _

"Hmm. The oracle of Oha Asa is sure weird today," he muttered as he clutched the mini water bearer tightly.

XXXXX

_In another version of the legend, one that had been forgotten by most saved by a few, it is said that instead of five, there were six warriors that rise up against the gods. The sixth man was killed in the midst of the fighting and only five successfully returned from the battle. This greatly devastated the other five warriors more than their defeat. The Ultimate Creator saw their grief and collected the sixth man's soul. The Ultimate Creator promised the five warriors that in exchange for their show of bravery, their sixth man will be returned to them. But it was never stated when and where the sixth man will be returned. No one really knows what the sixth man means to the five warriors and the story had been buried at the back of the people's mind as new versions of the story appeared. But the few people left who knew about the tale claim that the five warriors are still waiting, until now, even a thousand years after. _

_XXXXX_

_**(1)Don't kill me.**_

_**Just an attempt to write a fic on kuroko no basuke. ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

As day give way to night, the blue of the sky is replaced with dusky orange and red. Soon darkness started to creep in the land of Teikou as another day is ended. Blazing torches lined the streets providing light for those who are still out wandering. Oil lamps and candles illuminate houses and the glow of each seep through the window glass and into the dark. Had this been an ordinary night, families would already be gathered and seated in their tables eating their dinner. Tonight, however, is different. Most of the city dwellers are out in the streets. Everyone is out to join the ongoing festivities. People are celebrating because tonight is the Night of the Miracles, an annual festival held in honor of the five warriors of Teikou.

Amidst all the celebration going around them, a group of people are sitting in the common room of an inn with forlorn expression painted on their faces as they enviously watch people dig in their meals. Due to some unforeseen circumstances, their allocated meal for the night is now lying useless in a garbage dump out back. Since they are on a limited budget on this trip, they cannot afford to splurge and cook another set of dinner. Unlike many of the travelers filling the inn tonight, this group came here not to join in the festivities. On the contrary, they are here because they are bound by their duty. They are delegates from the house of Seirin, one among the smaller houses of the land. Although barely formed several years, the house of Seirin had continuously proved itself. In line with the ongoing celebration is a tourney held as a salute to the fabled warriors of Teikou. Each house sends a group of delegates as a sign of goodwill. In a way, it is also a way to show allegiance and loyalty to the ruling houses in Teikou.

"I can't believe you guys let the mistress get even anywhere near our food supplies…" Hyuuga Juunpei, the captain of the group complained as his stomach growled in hunger.

"Ugh, says by someone who can't even tell the mistress her cooking's that bad…" Kagami said. He is the one we saw earlier with the blue haired girl.

"Uhmmm…I'm really sorry guys…" Riko Aida apologized to her companions, her bandaged fingers hidden behind her. Riko Aida is Seirin's Secretary of Defense and also manages the external affairs of Seirin, both a feat for a woman of her age. "I really did try my best…" she was looking so forlorn that the rest of the group couldn't help but to feel bad for complaining.

"It's alright, coach. What's done is done," Izuki said to her. He was about to tell them another pun when Riko (fortunately) interrupted him.

"Ah! I know a way to replace our lost meal." she said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

A little while later our friends from the inn can be seen sitting in one of the several tables placed in a makeshift platform. In front of them are large slabs of steaks. The banner hanging overhead informs everyone about the eating challenge.

"It's free as long you finish everything before half an hour."

"…And if we don't?"

"We will have to pay the overall price of the food served for the group."

"WHAT?! What if we lose in the contest? We don't even have enough money to replace our ruined dinner!" a man with a cat-like mouth named Koganei exclaimed.

At the mentioned of the ruined dinner, the mistress' aura suddenly turned gloomy. "You idiot! You shouldn't have mentioned 'that'!" Hyuuga shouted as he punched Koganei behind his head.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry!" Koganei wailed as he rubbed his head. "And why are you and Kuroko not joining us?"

"Because we don't need to eat as much as you guys and besides, we have our own personal allowances," Kuoroko explained.

_So unfair! _They all thought in unison.

"But, Mistress, there's no guarantee that we will win. What will we do if we lose?" Izuki asked.

"Hah! You're wearing hooded cloaks and plain clothes, right?"

They only stared at her in confusion. "We run of course! What do you think are your training for?" she huffed.

Their jaws dropped at their mistress declaration. _Isn't that for battle?! _They all thought in unison.

"I've always known you are like that but a man has his honor! I don't want to eat and run!" Hyuuga exclaimed as he attacked his steak.

XXX

Meanwhile in the residence of Touo, a certain blue head prepares to head out for the night, which is unusual because he usually just lie idle in somewhere in the house.

"Get dress, Satsuki. We're going out."

XXX

Back to our friends from Seirin, they are now all letting out a sigh of relief as they were able to get out of their earlier predicament thanks to Kagami. Due to their joy and relief, they didn't notice that one of their companions had already been separated from them.

Said person is Kuroko Tetsuya, the blue haired girl. While they were walking back to their inn, she noticed a woman and a child being being mugged by five men in a darken corner. Without thinking, she approached them with the intent to tell them to back off.

"No matter how you look at it, what you're doing is not right," she said. As per usual, the men were surprised by her sudden appearance. The woman and the child run at the sudden distraction.

"Eh?! Who are you?! And where did you come from?" they all asked in chorus.

"It doesn't matter. Leave them alone. More than anything it is no good to pick on weak people," she said.

"Heh. This is none of your business, missy. I suggest you leave us alone or better yet…" the man moved suddenly and grabbed Kuroko by the wrist. "…why don't you amuse us for a bit? You are a fine one, after all," the man leered. If ever Kuroko felt any pain or fear by the threat, her face didn't show it.

"Ara, ara. That is no way to treat a lady, now. I suggest you release your hold of her if you don't want any trouble."

XXX

A little while back, Kise Ryouta from the house of Kaijou had been wandering aimlessly round the town. After that encounter this afternoon, he had been agitated the whole time that he decided to head out with the hopes of catching a glimpse of the blue haired girl. Even though the others dismissed it easily, he couldn't just sit still and do nothing. It was then that he saw a woman being harassed by several men. He saw one of the men made a grab for the woman's arm. What to do but help a maiden in distress? But when he got near them, he was surprised when he recognized the girl. He suddenly saw red and it took all he has not to lunge the man gripping her wrist. Kise wanted to see her again but not in a situation like this. Especially _not_ in a situation like this!

"Ara, ara. That is no way to treat a lady, now. I suggest you release your hold of her if you don't want any trouble," he said with a smile but behind him radiates a menacing aura. The men were surprised by him but they quickly recovered. After all, what could one man do against the five of them?

_Fools._

"Ha! This is none of your business pretty boy. Leave if you don't want us to mess up that pretty face of yours," one of the men sneered. With that he roughly shoved Kuroko to the side which made the latter stumble to the ground.

This only made Kise's blood boil even more. "I told you already. That is no way to treat a lady," he said before launching an attack to the man previously holding Kuroko. Before the others knew what was happening the man was already lying unconscious on the ground. Kise turned to face the rest of the gang, still smiling. "Now, now. What to do? Your leader is out cold already," he said with an innocent look in his face.

"Y-you bastard! What did you do to him?!" one of them shouted as two men simultaneously attacked Kise. They are, however, no match to Kise. He easily dodged the attack and in a blink of an eye, the two men went flying against the walls. After witnessing what happened, the rest of them scrambled off leaving their unconscious companions behind.

"Hay, how troublesome," Kise said while dusting off imaginary dirt in his clothes. Then as if remembering something, he suddenly turned to the direction where Kuroko is.

"Ne, ne! Are you alright?" he asked a little too excitedly. From the way Kuroko sees it, he resembles an excited puppy that had never seen his master for a long time. She can almost see an imaginary tail wagging furiously. Kuroko blinked twice to dispel the image.

"Yes, I'm alright," she answered as she straighten herself.

"So…we meet again," Kise said sheepishly. He really wanted to see her but now that she's in front of him, he doesn't really know what to say.

"Yes, we meet again." Kuroko agreed.

Kise stared at her for a few seconds before a look of disappointment crossed his face. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Kuroko tilted her head to the side as she regarded him. "I remember our meeting from this afternoon, if that's what you're referring to." Surely, that was the only time she'd seen him, right?

Kise wanted to shake her up for her to remember him – them – but maybe it's for the best that she forgot? "Yup! That's what I'm referring to," is what he said instead.

Kuroko was thinking of something to say but she was interrupted by the appearance of Kagami who was probably sent to look for her. "Kuroko! I told you already! Don't go disappearing—" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the men sprawled on the ground and another one talking to her rather closely. "Kuroko, what happened?" Kagami growled.

"It's okay Kagami-kun. This man helped me out against those thugs." She calmly explained.

"That's right-ssu!" Kise agreed, smiling happily. "Why were they harassing you, by the way?"Kise finally asked.

"I saw them mugging a woman and a child earlier. So I told them to back off," she told them in her usual monotonous voice. Of course, the only thing the two of them can say to that is, "WHAT?!"

"You idiot! Do you think you'll win against them?!/What would you do if I didn't appear?!" the two of them shouted at the same time.

"No, I didn't think for a second that I would win against them and I would be really in big trouble if you didn't appear," was her answer.

They can only stare at her. Really what can they say to that?

Then Kise suddenly chuckled.

"You really are amazing," he said. He closed the gap him and Kuroko in a few steps. When he was already in front of her, he leaned down, "We've been waiting, Kurokocchi. Hurry and come back to us," he breathed next to her ear. He said it loud enough for Kuroko to hear but soft enough that Kagami didn't catch the words.

"I do not know what you mean," Kuroko said in sincere confusion. When he straightened up, she couldn't quite understand the expression in his face. He was smiling, but it was shadowed with…regret? Disappointment? She doesn't really know.

"Oi!" Kagami snapped, irritated at being ignored and witnessing the display. "Don't get too near Kuroko," he said, pulling Kuroko at his side.

"Ehhhh?" Kise pouted. After a while he said, "You look strong." This made Kagami's eyes narrow. "I guess you're alright as her keeper after all." Then suddenly his demeanor turned serious as he addressed Kagami. "For now, I'll leave her with you. But the next time you lose her, I'm not going to give her back."

Kagami's eyes glint dangerously at the warning – threat – from the blond. "Tch, I don't know who you are but thanks for helping this idiot out. I'll take it from here." With that he stalked off tagging Kuroko with him.

XXX

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko called.

No answer.

"Kagami-kun, you are walking too fast," Kuroko finally said.

"Ah, yeah, right," was the only thing the redhead said as he released Kuroko's hand. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said.

"What is it?" Kagami asked when he noticed that she's looking at the direction from where they came from.

"I forgot to properly thank him for helping me out," was her only answer.

Kagami frowned. Now that he realized it, he didn't even get the person's name. "I didn't know that you have friends here."

Kuroko remained silent for a few seconds before saying, "I do not that person."

XXX

Kise watched them walk away and let out a sigh. "Maybe I shouldn't have let her go, after all?"

"That won't do."

Kise jumped in surprised. He was talking to himself, dammit! He's not expecting someone to answer! But he was even more surprised when he turned around and saw familiar faces. "Eeeep! How long have you been here?!"

"Long enough to know what's happening," Aomine answered, yawning lazily.

"Why are you all here?!" Kise demanded again.

"I was checking out the food displays~" came from Murasakibara.

"I was looking for future lucky items," Midorima deadpanned.

"Satsuki bugged me to go out." (Somewhere in the busy town square, a fuming pink head is left alone by a certain Aomine Daiki.)

Kise scoffed at their reasons. _Why don't you guys just admit that you were also looking for Kurokocchi? _He thought in his head.

"Looks like everyone is here."

They all froze at the sound of _that _voice. And before them the red emperor appeared.

_Even Akashicchi is here!_ Kise screamed inside his head.

"I have business to take care of." He said, as if in answer to Kise's thought.

Without beating around the bush, Aomine asked, "Now that we confirmed that Tetsu's back, what now?"

"We'll see. But right now, I'm interested in the redhead with her."

XXXXX

_**Oh dear. What am I trying to do? O.O**_


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day, Kagami finally is in his own room, in his own bed. After being reprimanded at by the mistress for not keeping an eye on Kuroko earlier this evening, for searching for Kuroko in a busy town square only to find her talking to a gorgeous blond who he thought was attacking her only to find out that the man rescued her from her attackers. Then there was another round of shouting from the mistress when they finally made it back to the inn because they took too long returning. So many things happened this day, in addition to the fact that they just arrived in the center of Rakuzan after days of travelling.

All he wanted to do right now is sleep.

He collapsed on his bed and stared idly at the ceiling. Slowly his body began to relax and his eyes begin to droop. In his mind, he is swallowed in a deep, endless blue. It was so calming he can drown in it.

The next thing he knew it was already morning. The gray light of dawn started to seep through the open window. More than anything he was awoken by some commotion nearby. He chose to ignore the noise and preferred to go back to sleep. Kagami shifted in order to find a comfortable position. Sleeping while sitting sure is hard, his neck and shoulders are already starting to cramp.

_Huh?_

_Wait, what?_

He recalled collapsing on his bed and then falling asleep. Then why is he sitting upright? And why does it feel like something is pressing against him. Not that it felt unpleasant and the added warmth sure is welcome against the chilly morning air.

Drowsiness won over the need to think and soon the redhead was beginning to drift back to sleep. Then Kagami suddenly jolted upright when the weight pressing against him suddenly shifted, burrowing itself deeper in his arms as if to seek warmth. His body turned rigid and cold sweat started forming in his back.

Because when he looked at the thing in his arms, there is no doubt that it is a sleeping Kuroko.

_How? When? _Kagami thought wildly.

Right now, it doesn't matter. He would surely be castrated if the others find this out, especially the mistress. There's a reason why she's the Secretary of Defense, and called the "coach" by the others. He didn't even dare look down _again_ in the sleeping form of Kuroko who is slumped against him. From the quick glance earlier, the girl is only wearing a thin, nightgown with one of the strap almost slipping off in one shoulder. It wouldn't help him that the girl is positioned between his legs with both his arms wrapped around her slender body. Just as he was furiously thinking about how to get out of this mess, his door was unceremoniously swung wide open and... "Kagami!"

XXX

The sun is now well up over the horizon and the delegates of Seirin are now sitting down for breakfast. Among them is Kagami, who is sporting bruises and bumps all over his body as a result of the rest of Seirin trying to "rescue" Kuroko from him. Apparently, Riko woke up earlier than usual and when she didn't find Kuroko in their shared room, she panicked and went to wake the others up. They were also about to wake him up when they found them in such a compromising position.

_Tch, they didn't even let me explain, _Kagami internally sulked as he glared daggers to Kuroko who is sitting right across him.

"It was uncomfortable for me, too." The blue head said, referring to their sleeping position.

"No shit! I was the one who was beaten!" he raged.

"…"

"…"

"I apologized already."

"Ugh…" There's no use shouting and questioning the blue head because, as it is, she doesn't remember how she got in his room last night. They continued to eat in silence while Kagami wracked through his brain.

_What happened last night?_

_I'll remember it._

_Damn it! What happened last night?_

He repeated inside his head as he furiously devoured his meal.

_I went to bed, and then I fell asleep. What happened next...?_

Then like a piercing light, the answer suddenly came to him.

"YOU!" Kagami blurted as bits of food from his wide open mouth flew in all direction. He is already standing from his seat, his motion upsetting everything on the table, and is pointing his finger at Kuroko. His actions made quite a spectacle because all attention of the other diners is now drawn to them.

"Kagami?" A voice called rather too sweetly it made his insides churn with dread. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" This was followed by Kagami being strangled by Riko. For someone who holds a position like her, and being a lady to boot, you would expect at least a little bit of finesse. But unfortunately, she easily forgets those things in situations like this.

Kagami remember it clearly now. He was so tired from all the events yesterday that he immediately fell asleep once he hit the bed. But somewhere in the middle of the night he had woken…

… _His body tensed because he realized that someone is hovering above him and when he opened his eyes, there is no doubt that he is looking directly into the blue eyes of none other than Kuroko Tetsuya._ _As quickly as it came, the haze of sleep was suddenly lifted and everything came into focus._

"_W-what the hell, Kuroko!" he sputtered as he quickly scampered out of the bed. He was even clutching his blanket like it was his lifeline. _

_The blue head only kept staring at him. She is now sitting on his bed, her blue hair unbound and flowing around her. Her eyes were wide open and her lips are slightly parted. She's a vision to behold, especially in the soft light coming from the lone candle on the nightstand. Her skin looks so soft and glowing and it doesn't help that her night gown is almost translucent. She looks so innocent and vulnerable… and yet she is also alluring and seductive at the same time. _

Shit, what am I thinking? That was just so wrong. This is Kuroko in front of me, _Kagami internally chastised himself. _

"_H-hey…Kuroko…" That is when he realized that something was wrong. Her eyes… they hold some kind of a dazed look…as if she is looking at something that is not there. _

_That's it! She's in a trance._

Sleep walking? Tch, I didn't know she does that, _he thought. _

_Kagami warily approached her, afraid to wake her up. Now that he looks at her closely, her lips are actually moving and she is mumbling something. Her voice is so low that he didn't quite make up the words at all. _

"_What's that?" he asked. They said sleep walkers answer when they are talked too. The mumbling continued and he made out words like 'lights' and 'shadows.' Then her body slackened and she turned limp. _

_And that's how they ended up in that position._

_She was sitting rather too close on the edge of the bed and she would have fallen had he not caught her. The redhead then sat on the bed, and rested his back on the wall with Kuroko still gathered up in his arms. He fully intended to bring the girl back in her room but instead he fell asleep. In that position. _

"So that's what happened," Izuki commented.

"Yes! And the next thing I knew you people were already barging in my room and beating me up!" Kagami fumed at the others.

"You are still at fault, Kagami. You should have done the gentlemanly thing to do and brought her back immediately instead of falling back to sleep," Riko said.

"Mitobe says he agrees with Riko," Koganei translated. Mitobe is the very quiet member of Seirin, but he really is dependable at needed times.

All the others nodded and Kuroko sighed.

"What? Kuroko you too!?" the redhead cried. Although he admits Riko has a point.

"At least it was in Kagami's room she wandered. Imagine if she entered a total stranger's room," Koganei commented which made all the others' eyes glint dangerously.

Hyuuga stood up and suddenly declared, "Riko! We will have to bar your doors and windows tonight. Izuki, Mitobe and Koganei…even you Kagami! We will be standing watch in turns to make sure this doesn't happen again. Understood?!"

"Yes, Sir!" They all answered in chorus except for Mitobe and Kagami (who is still sulking over the injustice of it all.)

"Isn't that a little bit too much to do?" Kuroko asked.

"Let them be," Riko told her. "They really are just protective of you. Besides, there are other pressing matters we must attend to. Seirin!" she called out to gather everyone's attention. "We'll talk about this later. The tourney will be in few hours. We have to prepare now."

XXX

The place of the tourney is an enclosed area designed to accommodate spectators and crowd. It was a good stretch of land, with nothing to bar the view no matter where you are positioned. There is also a dais in one end, reserved for some of the honored men of Teikou. The farther a person is from the dais, the less significant he is to the society. It was already high noon and the melee is about to start. The sun is unforgiving, and the ground is baking. Yet it did not deter both participants and spectators from gathering. Both commoners and noblemen are present. The tension and excitement is heavy in the air. Participants from different parts of the land gathered around the arena, awaiting the gates to be opened. The tourney is open to everyone, whether you are representing a House or just a mercenary who wants to gather fame and some earnings.

The mechanics is simple. All participants will be divided into four sides and they will have to fight the side they are facing. The fighters can either be in foot or in horses. It doesn't matter as long as a clear winner is declared. Although there is a rule of conduct being followed, the melee can easily turn into a deadly battle. Then the process will be repeated until only a few fighters remain in the field. When the number becomes more manageable, the match will turn into a joust – where two fighters face each other one on one. The whole affair is exhausting, not to mention dangerous, and can last for hours to even days.

There was a sudden uproar from the crowd when the heads of the five ruling houses in Teikou appeared and took their seat on the dais. Soon, the gong is sounded and the gates of the arena are opened.

XXX

"This is boring," Aomine yawned as he leaned back on the wall behind him. "Why do I have to watch this shit every year, anyway?" It has already been several hours since the tourney started and little by little the number of combatants on the arena dwindled. Soon, the melee will be turned into a joust.

"We have to watch because Aka-chin said so~" was the answer from Murasakibara.

"Huh, he should have just let me join. This would have been over by now," Aomine stated as matter of fact.

"That's precisely why we are barred from joining. It would have been a quick battle," Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses.

A vein popped in Aomine's head when his gaze landed _again_ on Midorima's lucky item for today. It's a life size panda statue. "Will you quit dragging that thing around?! It's disturbing!"

"This is my lucky item for today. According to Oha Asa – "

"No one cares about your Oha Asa!" the blue head of Touo cut him off.

"Ne, ne… but isn't that redhead interesting? He did pretty well in the melee," Kise finally joined in the conversation.

With that, they turned serious as they watch the redhead from Seirin take down another combatant.

XXX

Kagami wiped off grime and sweat from his face and forehead. The fighting has been temporarily halted as those in charge began to adjust the arena. Only a handful of the competitors are left on the field and the next stage would be a one on one. He walked towards where his companions are. Among the five of them from Seirin, he was the only one left. Hyuuga and Mitobe fell down in the last melee while Koganei and Izuki were out much earlier. This tourney is much harder than he thought but it also makes his blood rush even more. The danger that comes with it gives him a high he only gets when he is in a real battle field.

"Kagami-kun looks happy," a voice suddenly said, making him jump in surprise.

"Kuroko, you bastard! Appear normally next time!" the red head exclaimed. Her suddenly appearing from nowhere has a better chance of killing him from heart attack than him being severely injured in this tourney.

"Good going Kagami. You will treat us to some drinking if you win this tourney," Hyuuga said.

The others gave him a pat in the shoulder as a show of support.

"Your condition looks alright," Riko said as she scanned the physical state of Kagami. "You have a lot of cuts and bruises but it appears that there is no serious damage."

"Huh.." was his only reply as he took a seat in the dirt as Kuroko handed him something to drink. Unwittingly, his gaze landed on the dais.

"Who are those colorful fellows?" the redhead asked off handedly. Riko and the others followed his gaze and they immediately knew what he was referring to.

They are pretty near the dais so they have a pretty good view of the people seated on it.

"Those are the champions of the five ruling Houses in Teikou. The blonde is Kise Ryouta from the House of Kaiju. Next to him is Midorima Shintarou, House of Shuutoku, then that purple head is Murasakibara Atsushi of Yosen. Then that blue head is Aomine Daiki of the House of Touo and…the one in the center of the dais is Akashi Seijurou of the House of Rakuzan. The Red Emperor." Riko finished.

"Heh, if they are the champions, then why is only one of them sitting in that table?" Kagami asked.

"Who knows? They may not be all heads of their own Houses but their prowess in battle is known all over the land. They are legendary. It is said that individuals like them appears only once in fifty years – and they are called the Generation of Miracles. In a prosperous land like Teikou, it is inevitable that there would be forces to take interest in conquering and annexing the land to their own. The appearances of such individuals are the primary reason why until now Teikou maintained its territories."

"Teikou sure has a lot of interesting stories. But I would be more interested if they have joined this tourney."

"Don't even think about it, Kagami-kun. It is obvious that they are much stronger than you are right now," Kuroko suddenly said.

"What did you say? You wanna fight? You are looking for a fight aren't you!?"

Kuroko only looked at him, unperturbed by the redhead's outburst. "Kagami-kun should get ready to get back in the arena. They are done with the preparations."

XXX

The sun is now hanging low over the horizon and the tourney finally reached its end with Kagami standing as the victor. His last opponent, a nameless, free man is lying unconscious on the ground. He is now standing in front of the dais as he was officially proclaimed the victor. As he walked back to where his companions are, he noticed that the blonde, Kise, is going in their direction.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise called happily. The rest of Seirin, and those standing around them, are shocked by the familiarity of his greeting.

"Kise-kun," Kuroko acknowledge with a slight bow.

"Ah! You know my name! You know my name!" he exclaimed with glee.

"…"

Kise was about to take a step closer to Kuroko when he sensed a threat coming from behind. Just in time, he twisted and blocked an attack using his sword.

"What was that for?!" the blonde wailed.

"Sorry to interrupt but, how about being my opponent for a bit. I have a debt to pay from last night," Kagami challenge.

"Ehh, I wasn't prepared for a fight but…alright let's do this," he answered cheerfully. "As a thanks for showing me something amusing today. Besides, I can't let such blatant challenge slide."

The exchange caught the attention of the crowd and with the consent from Akashi, the two were soon set for a fight. It was a simple one-on-one duel between two individuals on horseback. The goal is to render your opponent incapable of fighting. Both were armed with spears and at a signal, they went at each other. At first it looks as if they are at par with one another, Kagami being able to exchange blows but neither one landing a direct hit. But soon, it became apparent why Kise is part of the Generation of Miracles. In a swift movement, with the help of his spear, he unhorsed Kagami and because they were moving at a fast pace, Kagami's fall made quite a nasty sound. He was able to stand up, but from the pain on his side, he knew he had broken a rib or two. Kise, on the other hand, stopped his horse and dismounted, a look of displeasure etched on his face.

"I take back what I said last night. You're not strong at all. After that sloppy display I am now sure that you are not capable of protecting her. You do not even deserve to stand beside her!" Kise suddenly turned to where Kuroko is, "Kurokocchi, come to our House. You don't have to put up with this!"

Everybody was stunned at his words, especially the delegates from Seirin. Gasps and squeaks reverberated in the arena. Just like that, Kuroko became the center of attention as everyone awaits her reply. The rest of the Generation of Miracles each has a disapproving look in their faces.

"I am honored that Kise-kun is concerned about my well-being but I have to humbly refuse that proposal," she answered, bowing politely.

"Ehh? But why?" Kise was shocked that Kuroko turned him down.

"I appreciate the offer but… I am insulted if Kise-kun thinks that I would go with someone I just barely met that easily," Kuroko deadpanned. Her expression didn't changed but, did the temperature just suddenly dropped by several degrees?

There were murmurs of agreement among the crowd. Kise, at least, had the grace to blush. He forgot to put into consideration the implication of his words.

"Kise-chin is stupid~" Murasakibara commented as he gobble on another sweet treat. Aomine only snorted and Midorima sighed at the blonde's idiocy. Akashi, as usual, just smiled in his usual eerie way.

"Also, I already made a promise to Kagami-kun," she said. Whatever that promise is, it made the red head from Seirin the target of death glares from the Generation of Miracles.

XXXX

_**Somewhere in this twisted brain of mine, this came out. Oh my. I kept skipping the fight scenes. :P**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I already made a promise to Kagami-kun._

If only Kuroko knew how her statement made her redhead companion an instant target for the Generation of Miracles, she most probably wouldn't have said what she said and if Kagami ever had the slightest brain in his head, he should have just fled the arena, grab the nearest boat and sail for the seas. But, as it is, Kuroko has no idea and Kagami is…well, a Bakagami.

"Heh, you're still easily spouting embarrassing stuff like that, Kuroko. For someone who has a weak presence, you easily attract a lot of attention."

Kagami, who now recovered from shock, draped an arm around her shoulder. To ordinary onlookers, the act looked like a possessive display, but to Kuroko, Seirin and the Miracles, it is obvious that the redhead is using the bluenette as a support. Looks like he really did suffer a bad fall. But injuries aside, Kagami couldn't help but grin idiotically, not only because Kuroko chose him (Seirin actually), but also because he found a strong opponent in Kise. He wondered if the rest of the Miracles are as strong as the blond. The thought made him burn even more.

_I can't wait to face them in real battle –_

He was not able to finish the thought because of the sudden commotion in front of him. Someone had hit Kise and now the blond is wailing like a child while rubbing his abused head.

"Waaahhhh! Kasamatsu-san! What was that for?!" Kise wailed as rivers of tears flowed from his eyes.

"Stop wailing or I'll hit you!" the man, Kasamatsu, only threatened the blond even more.

"But you already did!"

"Shut up!"

Through it all, Kagami can only watch, dumbfounded, until the older man faced him and Kuroko.

"I apologize for the commotion. I am Kasamatsu Yukio, head of the House of Kaijou, and on behalf of our House," he said as he grabbed Kise to his side, "I deeply apologize for the disgraceful conduct of this idiotic member of ours. I will personally see to it that he will be reprimanded for his actions." He finished, pushing Kise's head down in a bow.

"It's okay; you don't have to bow for that." Kuroko answered tonelessly.

The two straightened and after thanking them, Kasamatsu dragged Kise away by the collar. "Come on. You have done enough damage for today. The others have left already!" As they walked away, they can hear Kise wailing again.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said to catch the redhead's attention.

"Huh?"

Without warning, Kuroko removed Kagami's arm from her shoulder, sending the bigger man in the ground.

"Kuroko you bastard! I will not forget this!" the redhead cried as he winced in pain.

"Kagami-kun is too heavy for me," was the only response he got from the bluehead.

XXX

Hours later, Kuroko found herself in the middle of a boisterous crowd set on merrymaking and celebrating the victor of the tourney. Left and right, there are people drinking, eating, cheering, and singing. Some are even dancing to the merry tune that filters through the air. The hall is filled with laughter and all the noise that comes with a lively banquet. The said winner of the tournament, Kagami, is in the middle of the hall surrounded by a cheering crowd as he and another man compete for a round of a fast-eating contest. If one would look at him, you wouldn't think that he had been injured just this same day. And from the way he gobble up bowls upon bowls of food, you would think that he hadn't eaten for days. The bluenette let out a quite sigh at the thought. That's Kagami for you.

Right after they left the battlefield of the tourney, they immediately headed back towards the inn with Kagami propped between Izuki and Koganei. All through the while, Riko was lecturing them, especially Kagami, about how stupid and idiotic he was for challenging Kise into a fight and how lucky he was that his injuries "were not that bad." Kuroko also suffered a lecture from the mistress for not telling her about the encounter with Kise the previous night. The mistress was not also pleased about the attention that the blue head is garnering.

When they were near the inn, they stopped dead on their track at the sight that greeted them. At the entrance were liveried men, obviously from the House of Rakuzan.

No one could miss that red banner. And that crest. But the most important question is "why are they here?"

From their distance, they can see the inn owner fussing over the men, obvious that he was not use to getting such visitors. He is fidgeting with his hat, uneasy. When his gaze landed on their group, his face brightened and he ran towards them.

"It's good that you're back," he whispered as he hurried the group towards the building. "They had been waiting for you. Please hurry and deal with them," the owner pleaded. The appearance of the Rakuzan men at his door will drive customers away.

Riko's mouth is set in a grim line, informing her companions that she is not amused at the moment. Her expression turned grimmer when they finally faced the men. "Are you the delegates from Seirin?" one of the men asked, scanning them from head to foot.

"Yes, we are. What business do you have?" Riko answered, her eyes narrowed. She doesn't like how the man looks at them with disdain as if they are some lowly creatures. Sure they don't look their best right now, but still.

"I am here to deliver a message from the great House of Rakuzan," the man said, turning his nose up at the mention of 'Rakuzan.' As if the name makes him superior over the others.

_Insolent bastard. You're just a lowly messenger, _Riko seethed. "Take it Hyuuga," she ordered through gritted teeth.

After Hyuuga took the scroll, the men turned and left without another word, leaving Seirin at the front of the inn.

"That was rude… and crude," Izuki said, breaking the tense atmosphere that descended upon the group.

"Shut up, you idiot! You're not helping!"

Though they remained quite the whole time, everyone was annoyed by the haughty attitude of the messenger. When Riko finally opened the message her eyes widened before turning serious.

"What do they want?" Hyuuga finally asked, curious. Everyone, including the innkeeper, looked at Riko expectantly.

"We are being invited to a banquet. To celebrate the champion of the tourney."

"Eh?" they all muttered.

The innkeeper, however, is delighted and clearly relieved. "That's good right? I thought you kids got in trouble with Rakuzan. Come on, come on. You would want to clean up first before you head there," the older man said, as they were herded inside. Riko, on the other hand, is thoughtful. It is true that getting the attention and recognition of powerful and bigger Houses is a good thing, especially for new and still starting House like Seirin. But to catch the attention of one of the five most powerful Houses, Rakuzan especially, is another thing. Even if the invitation said that it is a celebration for the champion, Riko can't help but feel ill at ease.

Several hours into the banquet, Kuroko looked around to look for his companions. She located Hyuuga, Izuki and Koganei in a nearby table passed out, probably from too much drinking. Mitobe is hovering and fussing over them like a protective mother hen while Kagami is still being surrounded by a crowd. Oddly, she couldn't find Riko. From the look of things, the feast will still continue for at least another several hours but the noise and the crowd is starting to get at her and the heat of the room is not helping either. She stood up from where she is seated and left the room to get some fresh air.

Kuroko walked for several minutes not really knowing where to go. She can still hear the merry noises from the feast, albeit faintly now. She probably had walked a good distance, judging by the dull noise and the tired feeling from her feet. The main residence of Rakuzan is big and covers a good measure of land. Somehow Kuroko managed to reach a wooded area. She is not even sure if she is still within the residence. With only the moonlight guiding her, she entered the woods and after a while she found a small stream. She was stopped by the sight. Moonlight is reflected on the surface of the stream and the sound of water running over stones is oddly comforting, hypnotic. The bluenette walked nearer towards the stream, mindless of the fact that her dress and shoes might get wet. She sat near the edge and let her hand touched the water, closing her eyes at the cool sensation.

"You shouldn't wander here alone," a deep voice suddenly spoke up which made Kuroko withdrew her hand immediately.

She turned around and scanned the area for the owner of the voice.

"Yo," the voice spoke again, directing her gaze to where the person is. He is slouched against a tree, not far from where she is. Try as she might, she can't help but be amused at the situation. After all, it is not often that she gets startled. It is always the other way around, not that she startles people in purpose, mind you. It is just the way it is. The man is now walking towards her and away from the shadows. Under the moonlight, she can now see his features. Midnight blue eyes and hair that are made darker by the night. Aomine Daiki.

"Good evening. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Sorry to disturb you," Kuroko introduced herself.

"Aomine Daiki," was his only response, a bored expression in his face.

"I know," she murmured. He raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't speak any further.

Silence stretched between the two of them but neither one made a move to speak. There was only the sound of the gushing stream and rustling leaves as branches sway in unseen wind. How odd. Alone with a stranger, yet she doesn't feel threatened at all.

Kuroko was the one who broke the silence when she said, "I think it's time for me to go back." It is already late, and she is starting to feel the cold. She turned around and started to walk away when she suddenly stopped.

She can feel the other bluenette looking at her curiously.

"I do not know the way back," she calmly stated in her usual monotone.

Aomine looked only looked at her blankly, before his face contorted into a look that is halfway between amused and something unexplainable.

"Jeez. Seriously? You haven't change at all," the man said, much to Kuroko's confusion. "It can't be help then," he said thoughtfully. "Come on, I'll walk you back," he said as he passed the confused Kuroko.

XXX

The next day, Kuroko stared at the dark grey sky from her room in the inn and watched as water poured down in heavy rains. It was already almost noon, but it is till dark outside. There were occasional flashes of lighting and roars of thunder, accompanied by howling of the wind. Somehow, the sudden storm made Kuroko uneasy. The previous night had been a clear night, with no hint of rain or whatsoever. It was a surprise when she woke up at the sound of rain sputtering against the roof. She put her arms around her, tight.

Kagami sensed the bluenette's unease and decided to tease her about it.

He tiptoed behind the bluenette and poked her side. He laughed when she jerked in surprise. "What? Thunder and lightning scares you?"

But he was surprise when the bluenette answered.

"I don't like this storm." Her face remained impassive but her voice is laced with anxiety. This made her redhead companion turn suddenly serious. All the while, she continued to stare at the pouring rain.

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked, eyes narrowed.

"I don't like this feeling…"

"Huh?"

"…the feeling of being trapped."

At the inn's entrance Riko paced around as she waited for the return of their four other companions. She had sent them out to check if they it possible to travel at this weather. When the four arrived, they are drenched through their raincoats and are shivering from the cold. From their expression, it is obvious that they have bad news.

"It is no good, Riko. We can't leave today," Hyuuga informed her.

She handed them the prepared towels and waited for them to continue.

"It would be too dangerous to travel in this kind of weather. The river had swelled and they are watching the bridge for possible damage," Izuki added.

Riko is silent as she pondered their situation. They are supposed to head back in Seirin today, and they didn't foresee this circumstance coming. From her conversation with the innkeeper, the storm would abate and probably go away in another two or three days. If the bridge gives in from the pressure of the water, they would probably have to stay longer. And the bigger problem is, they just do not have the budget for that, even with Kagami's winnings and emergency funds.

_Looks like we have to take up that offer, _she thought not too amused by the idea.

XXX

In Rakuzan, a redhead and a greenhead can be seen playing a board game. There was a sudden flash of lightning followed by a loud thunder. The green head temporarily looked at the window and sighed.

"Is that your doing, Akashi?" he asked the redhead.

"Hmm?" the redhead moved his piece before leaning back on his chair. "I am flattered that you think highly of me Shintarou, but… even I can't control the weather," he finished with an amused look in his face.

"Hmph," Midorima reached his arms to make his next move. "You think they'll come?"

"They will." He simply said as he placed his piece, ending the game.

XXX

_**I don't know where to go from here.**_


	5. Chapter 5

She stared unemotionally at the waste that lay before her. The once bustling village had been reduced to nothing but char and ashes. As she walked towards what is left of the village, her motion stirred the air, making particles of dust and ashes rise and swirl around her. The smell of burnt wood and earth filters through her nose, filling her being with nothing but a cold, searing numbness. The road she treaded on countless of time now seems unfamiliar; the once immaculate pathways are now littered with remnants of what had transpired.

_Why must it come to this?_

This was her haven, her place of solace. Every step she takes is an agony as debris and rubbles cut through the soft flesh of her unshod feet. Not knowing what she would see amplified it ten times fold. Step by step she came nearer to the place where she knew he would be waiting. It was supposed to be here, but her gaze is met by nothing but another charred remains of whatever used to be there.

_There is nothing left but destruction._

She hadn't realized that she had fallen to the ground and had curled to her side. She also didn't noticed how the dirt prickled her skin or how the sky had started to pour its heart out, as if doing the thing that she couldn't do. Heavy drops of rain pelt her skin while she watched unseeingly at how the rain muddied the dry, charred earth. She feels nothing, as if all her emotions had been drained from her and now is being washed away by the rain. She feels nothing… nothing but desolation.

_Why must it come to this?_

_Why must you do this…_

"…Sei…" Kuroko's eyes snapped open only to realize that she is lying on the cold, wet ground. She rights herself in a sitting position and is greeted by nothing but darkness. Only the faint light from the burning lanterns outside the house tells her that at least she is still within the estate. Puddles of rain surround the blue haired girl as more is sent by the still raging sky. How long and how she even get there she has no idea. At the moment, all she knew is that she is soaked through her clothes, her nightgown clinging to her like a second skin. It's once white color is now unrecognizable from all the mud and dirt that seeped through the fabric. Her waist length blue locks is a tangled, wet mess around her.

And she is cold.

Her teeth are chattering so badly and she can't stop her body from shivering. It was an effort to stand up but she needed to get inside the house immediately. She doesn't want to worry her companions the same way she did last time she suddenly vanished. She trudged her way back to the house, as rain continued to pour down on her, blurring her vision and soaking her even more. Kuroko let herself in through a door, the same one from where she slipped out earlier judging by its slightly ajar state. The bluenette carefully stepped inside, making sure not to make any sound so as not to announce her presence. It seems that no one is up yet so she quickly made her way back to her room. The blue head internally grimaced when she noticed the trail of wet puddles on the cold marble floor. She would have to get back to those later. As of now, she needed to clean and dry herself up.

As soon as she got inside her room, she quickly stripped off her wet clothes, dried herself with a towel and changed into a new set of night clothes. The rain had somehow washed the dirt from her hair so she didn't bothered washing it again. She draped the now wet towel in front of the hearth and debated whether to throw her dirtied nightgown into the fire or just to stash it somewhere. She went with the latter. The bluenette just hoped that the coach wouldn't notice that she is missing one. Then she went back outside the halls and into the kitchen to look for rugs. After finding what she needed, Kuroko immediately attended to the task of wiping the wet tracks she had left earlier.

After several whiles, she was finally finished and after returning the rugs to their proper place (she just prays that no one would ask why the rugs are now all wet), she went back to her room and slipped under the sheets. Her skin is still chilled despite all her activities and she is still shivering. Sitting in front of the fire was tempting but she just feels so tired and drained. She closed her eyes and somehow, despite all her shivering, she slowly drifted into a blessed slumber.

She didn't even remember the one name she had uttered before she woke up in the rain.

XXX

A series of knock echoed in the empty hallway but the door where the knock was made never opened. Riko frowned. She knew something was off as soon as Kuroko didn't made an appearance during breakfast. Against all what her instinct is telling her, she dismissed her unease and pinned the bluehead's absence on the weather. It was a gloomy day after all, with the dark-grey sky still pouring torrential amount of rain. But it is now close to noon, and they have a luncheon to attend with their host.

Riko's face darkened at the thought.

She couldn't help but be annoyed. Somehow she couldn't help but feel that they've been manipulated into accepting the offer of Akashi. Yes, it was the Red Emperor himself that made an offer to Riko. Not that she blame the sudden storm to Akashi, no. After all, no man could command the weather despite his immense authority in the land, right? But his confidence that they would accept was just eerie. No, the whole meeting with Akashi was just…

It happened during the night of the banquet.

When they received the invitation, she and the rest of Seirin already knew that it's an invitation they couldn't refuse. So they went. Despite all her misgivings, she has no choice but to perform her duty. She is, after all, not just responsible for ensuring the security of Seirin, but it is also her duty to maintain and create good relation with other Houses. So she mingled with the other dignitaries and tried to draw support for the House of Seirin. One thing she noted, was that the Red Emperor didn't made an appearance, despite him being the one (his House at the least) who sent the invitation. Another is that none of the miracles were present, save for Kise who, despite his display of familiarity to their Kuroko earlier that afternoon, never made an attempt to go near the bluenette. But the glances he threw in the direction of the bluenette never escaped the observant eyes of Riko. And every time he did so, the blond would receive a glare from the head of Kaijou. She can only deduce that it had something to do with the events that afternoon.

It was several hours into the banquet when a servant called her aside and told her that someone wants to meet her. _Immediately. _From the fidgety stance of the servant she deduced that it must be someone important, so she wordlessly given her assent and followed the servant. They walked through corridors upon corridors and after several turns they finally stopped in front of a large, ornately decorated door. The servant turned to her, bowed, and told her that _he _is waiting inside. After that she was left standing alone in front of the closed door. She was startled when a voice from inside suddenly spoke up and told her to come in. Hesitantly, Riko pushed open the heavy door and let herself in.

Goosebumps immediately prickled her skin as soon as she set her foot inside. The room was quite spacious, and despite the dim light she can fairly see the interior. Shelves lined the wall; decorative items are displayed in glass cases. Had this been another time, she would have marveled at the richness of the collection in display. As it is, it is not the time to do so for as she continued her perusal her gaze landed to the lone desk in the corner. There sat a man with red hair who seemed so engrossed in his game. Riko, on the other hand, can only stand there frozen as she realized who summoned her.

Akashi Seijurou.

The man then raised his head, as if only remembering that Riko was there. Chills ran down her spine when their eyes met and even though she wanted to avert her own gaze, she can't seem to do so. The mismatched color of his eyes frightens her but at the same it enthralled her. Riko had seen the man several times, albeit always at a distance, and now that she is face to face with him in the same room belies her impression of the man. She had always thought that the he exudes an intimidating aura. But now…

"Ah, where are my manners?" Akashi suddenly spoke, snapping Riko from his trance. "Please do take a seat, Aida-san," he said waving a hand towards a chair in front of his desk.

Despite her uncooperative limbs, Riko willed herself to move and somehow, she managed to take her seat without making a fool of herself. Akashi was already pouring tea from the prepared pot that Riko hadn't noticed earlier. Then the red head casually pushed the cup towards her. Riko only stared at the warm liquid as steam rise and swirl above it. Silence descended upon them, save for the tapping sound as the red head languidly arranged the pieces on the board.

_What does he wants?_

"You must be wondering why I called for you," the red head spoke without pausing in his task. Even though the brunette was surprised at the coincidence of the question to her thoughts, she managed to sit still and chose not to answer.

A ghost of a smile shadowed the redhead's lips, his head still bent on his task. "Seirin, huh?" he paused before continuing. "You're House had been showing a lot of promise, Aida-san." And as he placed the last piece he raised his head and looked straight at the eyes of the brunette. "I'm impressed. After the long time of being subjugated by the House of Seiho and Senshinkan, your people finally managed to break free and create a House for your own. And in the few years that you have been established, you managed to gain the recognition and respect of several other Houses." The way he kept looking at Riko unnerved her. So far, all that he mentioned were common knowledge. There's no need for her to be fidgety.

"There's no need to be nervous, Aida-san. I just want to chat," Akashi said with a smile.

_Somehow I doubt that, _Riko thought.

"Tell me, how are things in Seirin?"

Riko was silent for a moment before voicing a safe answer, "Everything is fine in Seirin."

Akashi smirked at the answer. "Hmm. Is that so?" he said while he poured a cup of tea for himself. "How are you holding against the attacks of Seiho and Senshinkan? I believe they are still trying to reclaim the territory of Seirin as their own."

Her fists were clenched tight at the question. She can't figure out what Akashi is trying to get at. _What's with the questions? _"We're holding out fine," was Riko's curt answer. She found no need to elaborate. After all, if he is just curious about the status between the three Houses, she is sure that he could easily obtain information about the subject without the need for this meeting.

She watched as the redhead took a sip of his tea as she waited what he would say next, "You're tea is getting cold," he simply said as he put his cup down. Riko had no choice but to pick her own cup. She can feel the redhead's eyes watching her movements. The tea is now lukewarm but it helped moisten her dry mouth. She carefully put down the cup, and she only realized that her hand is shaking when the tiny porcelain cup rattled against the saucer. The brunette withdrew her hand and clenched them in her lap.

"You're a smart woman, Aida-san. For someone of your age to hold a position such as yours…"Akashi made a gesture with his hand. "That's why… I'm surprised at how lax you are when it comes to the security of your mistress."

The brunette's eyes widened at the redhead's statement and she found it hard to keep the surprise from showing on her face. She took her time before answering. "What do you mean?"

Akashi only smirked at her feigned ignorance. "You know what I mean."

Riko clenched her fists further, the knuckles already turning white. The brunette now knows that there's no use in lying. She could feel her nails digging in the skin of her palm and she knew that they would surely leave marks. She swallowed before she spoke again. "How did you know? No, how long had you been watching us?"

"I just know. After all, it is _us _who keeps the balance in this land. Oh, and to answer your question, you've been under watch as soon as you stepped in the territory of Rakuzan." He paused. "It's impressive, really, to hide someone in plain sight. It's like hiding a tree in a forest. But, I think you already know the implication of Ryouta's action, right?"

_Ryouta? Does he mean Kise of the Generation of Miracles? _Riko only nodded as she continued to listen to what Akashi is saying.

"He blew your cover without even knowing it. And the fact that he showed interest to someone, _the _Kise Ryouta showed an interest to a woman to be exact…" the redhead laughed lightly at the thought. "There are a lot of people who would kill to be associated with Ryouta, or to any important figures of the five houses actually. Imagine the benefits of being married into a powerful House like Kaijou…" Akashi leaned back and laced his fingers on his lap. "Ryouta practically painted a target on her back. People will try to uncover who that woman is and they will find out who she is _and _they will know everything about her. If that happens, your mistress will be no more than a political target."

Riko had enough. As if she doesn't know that already. "Enough of that!" she abruptly said, her voice rising a little bit because of the tension. "What do you really want? You didn't call me in here just to tell me to watch our backs, did you?"

"Ah, too impatient, I see. Very well, then." He's face suddenly hardened before he spoke again. "I want to make a proposal."

The brunette's eyes narrowed at his statement. "What sort of?"

"Come under my wing. I want Tetsuya under my protection."

_Wait, what? Did I just heard right? _She just remained silent, not really knowing what to say. How will you respond to that?

"As long as you are here in Rakuzan, you will be staying under my roof. That's enough statement that your House is under my protection," the redhead continued.

"What made you think that we will accept? For all you know, we could have made an arrangement with Kaijou. I'm sure Kise wouldn't have had mind," she challenged. Somehow her fear had left her and she now finds it easier to speak.

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. I'm also sure that he meant it when he asked for Tetsuya to come to their House." Akashi said with a wry expression in his face. "But… it is not a decision that he could make. And besides, Rakuzan is a much more powerful House than Kaijou. No one would dare touch those who are associated with Rakuzan." His red and golden eyes flashing dangerously as he said the last part.

Riko took some calming breath. What Akashi said were all true, but getting associated with Rakuzan is a double edged sword. Their House will easily get swallowed by Rakuzan. "Why are you doing this? What will you get from doing this? Seirin has nothing to offer that you don't already have."

"Let's just say that I'm just protecting something that's mine."

_Something that's mine? What on earth is he talking about? Unless he wants to take over Seirin?_

"This conversation is over. Thank you for the offer, but I think we won't need your protection. Don't look down on us. We might seem too lax but I assure you, we can protect her just fine. We will be leaving early tomorrow, so…" she trailed off as she stood up to leave.

"Oh? I wonder about that." He said with a smirk.

And what do you know? As soon as she made up her decision to accept Akashi's offer, his men were already in the inn waiting for them. Her face twisted into a wry smile. Of course she didn't accept the offer without putting down her own terms.

Back to the present, she still standing outside Kuroko's door wondering what happened to the bluenette. She raised her hand and rapped once more on the door. When it didn't open, she tried turning the knob and found it unlocked. She silently entered the room and approached the bed. The room was dark because the thick curtains are blocking the light but she can still see the figure lying on the bed.

"Kuroko?" she called. Then her worry turned into full panic when she saw the state the bluenette is in. She is curled to her side, while her body is racked with continues chill. The covers are pulled over her head and Riko had no choice but to pull the covers down. She gasped when her hand accidentally touched the other girl's skin. "You're burning!"

The bluenette moaned at the loss of the warmth of her blanket. She feels so cold. She barely even registered that someone is fussing over her. Riko on the other hand doesn't know what to do. The bluentte's fever is too high.

"Kuroko wait here, okay?" Riko said as she dashed out of the room.

XXX

"Oooh. I really can't get used to the splendor of Rakuzan's main house," Takao Kazunari of the House of Shuutoku wondered out loud. "But why are we here, Shin-chan? It's not like you to stroll around," he said as he addressed the green head beside him.

"Shut up, Takao. I just feel like it, that's why," was the greenhead's curt answer.

That is when they saw the commotion in front of them. A group of people seemed to move in hurry, their faces etched with worry. When they got a little bit closer, Takao immediately recognized that red head as the one who challenged Kise in the tourney.

"Oh. Aren't those…" he started but immediately stopped when he saw the expression on Midorima's face. The greenhead didn't even spare him a look as he continued his strides towards the group at the end of the hall. If he were to be asked, he would say that the green head is walking in a faster pace than normal. He had to pick up his own pace so as not to be left behind.

They stopped a few paces away from the group. Whatever happened must really be serious because they didn't even notice their presence. They had been standing there for a while now before the others noticed that they have company. The five men suddenly tensed at their sudden appearance.

"Hi~" he greeted with a smile. Knowing his companion, he would have to do all the talking. "I'm Takao Kazunari from the House of Shuutoku and this is Shin-chan with me. Nice to meet ya!"

The men relaxed at his introduction and a woman with brown hair stepped forward. "I'm Aida Riko from the House of Seirin. I'm sorry to ask you this but do you happen to know a doctor nearby? Our companion suddenly fell ill and she needs immediate medical attention."

Takao blinked at the question. Then he beamed when he remembered that Shin-chan has some knowledge about medicine. "Oh, no need to call a doctor. Shin-chan here is as good as one, isn't that right Shin-chan?" He looked at the man beside him and that unreadable expression is still plastered on his face. "Hey Shin-chan?" he called to catch the green head's attention.

"I'm not a doctor, but I can take a look. Not that I care if you trust me, but it would take a while if you will still go fetch a doctor," the green head said as he pushed his glasses up.

Takao noticed the doubt in the faces of the people from Seirin so he grinned. "Don't worry. I assure you, I would have died countless of times if it hadn't been for him."

Although they still appeared reluctant to trust Midorima, the urgency of the situation won over their doubt, for soon they were being led to a short hallway to a closed door. Their mistrust is apparent by the way the five men watched from outside the door. Not that he blames them. They were still strangers after all. Takao instantly noticed who the patient was. He would easily recognize that pale blue locks and pale skin anywhere. Who would forget the face of someone who turned Kise down? Now his curiosity is aroused.

After checking her, Midorima finally spoke.

"It's just flu. There's no need to panic. Just make sure she gets lots of fluids and rest. We will still send for a doctor though for her to be prescribed some medicines." With that the green head finally stood up and started to walk out of the door. "Come on, Takao. We wasted enough time."

When they are finally out of the sight of those from Seirin, he realized something. "Hey Shin-chan. You knew they are staying here, don't you?"

When the green head didn't answer he took a peek at his face and what he saw made Takao laugh. "Oooohhh. Shiiiiin-chaaaan has a crush~" he said in sing-song voice as he dashed away from the green haired male.

"Shut up, Takao! You're annoying!"

XXXXX

_**Looks like they are stuck here for a while ^^**_


End file.
